Braids
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: I'm Lena and I'm an Earth telekinetic. I've never been in love but I hope my first year at Sky High can change that for me.
1. Chapter 1

I just watched this movie and remembered how much I loved it. I thought I should write a story about Warren and how badass he is :)

* * *

><p>I'm Lena Cruise and I am now a member of the Sky High student body. I'm an Earth telekinetic; I can move and influence things with my mind. It usually has to be something directly connected to the Earth but not always.<p>

I sighed as I shifted my backpack higher up on my shoulder. I stopped where all of the other kids had accumulated and hoped that this was the Sky High bus stop. I didn't want to ask and sound stupid but then again I didn't want to get on the wrong bus and go to a completely different school.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a tree growing super-fast towards a girl dressed in mostly green. She plucked an apple off of the hanging branch and before I could blink the tree was back where it started from and the girl was munching on the apple. I was definitely in the right place.

Suddenly a bus came to a stop in front of us and all of the children started to pile on. I ended up at the back of the line and once I was on it there wasn't an empty seat in sight. I let out a silent groan as I waited for someone to scoot over and let me sit with them.

"Hey braids, you can sit with me if you'd like," a reluctant voice said from the back of the bus. When I didn't' move he backtracked, "Or you can just stand there like a freak too, that's cool."

I was slowly walking back there when the girl in green smiled, "Don't worry about Warren, he's all bark and no bite. He's pretty harmless, unless you don't like fire."

I returned her smile before sitting down next to the boy with the fire. "I'm not into violence in general. I think that's what's wrong with the world; fighting violence with even more violence just makes it worse."

"Sister!" the girl in the green shrieked as she wiggled her fingers against mine. "I'm Layla; by the way I can control plants. This is Will, he's my best friend and boyfriend, he's the son of Commander and Jetstream. He has both of their powers."

Then she pointed to the tall blonde guy and the girl with purple in her hair. "That's Zach and Magenta. Zach can glow in the dark and Magenta can transform herself into a guinea pig."

I was skeptic about the Zach guy. "Can you really glow in the dark? I didn't think that was a possible power."

"Yeah, it's kind of like having a flashlight for a best friend," said the boy sitting behind Zach and Magenta. "I'm Ethan and I melt."

I smiled and introduced myself, "I'm Lena and I'm an Earth telekinetic. I can manipulate anything that has to do with the planet. Whether its animals, plants, or a building, I can manipulate it. I can move almost anything with the wave of my hand."

Laya's face split into a smile before she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Just fair warning, we're about to drive over a cliff. Then the bus is going to get wings and we're going to fly up to the school. Hence the name Sky High."

My mother had already warned me about the bus ride but I thanked Layla anyway. There was no need to be rude about anything, especially when she was being so nice to me. "Thank you for that, I don't want to look like a total idiot on my first day here."

"Wait until you see the freshmen's response, it's the funniest thing ever," Ethan said, jumping up and down in excitement.

Then we flew off of the cliff and I felt my stomach jump into my throat as we descended slightly. Then the wings shot out and we started to fly upwards. The harnesses came out of the seats and wrapped tightly around our bodies.

Once we landed on the school grounds Layla, Will, Ethan, Magenta, and Zach rushed off of the bus leaving Warren and I in the back of the line. I let him in front of me but as I went to jump off the bottom step but it was slick and I ended up sliding off of it.

Warren quickly turned around and caught me around the waist. He pulled me safely away from the steps and sat me on my feet on the ground. I looked up at him to apologize but I saw that he was glaring off at someone else behind me.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Did something happen?" I asked, frantically looking up and down his body to make sure I hadn't done any damage.

"You're the one that just got pranked and you're asking me if I'm okay?" he asked in a low voice. "You're a piece of work, braids."

I stomped my foot against the sidewalk. "I have a name, thank you very much. I don't call your streaks do I? No because that would be rude."

"Point taken," he said. Then he smirked and added, "Braids."

He started walking away from me and I had to rush to keep up with him. "I don't know where to go to get my schedule. Can you show me where the office is or whatever?"

"You're really cramping my style. I don't help the new kids on a regular basis," he muttered in a gruff voice. "Can't you just go fine Layla or Stronghold? They're the social ones in this situation."

Suddenly a tall blonde girl dressed in all blue walked up to us. "Well Warren it looks like you've moved on rather quickly. We just broke up three weeks ago."

I felt the tension between them escalate and I quickly responded, "I'll just go find Will or Layla. Thanks for the lift, Warren."

I ran until I saw someone decked out in green and recognized Layla from behind. I walked up to her and tapped her gently on the shoulder. When she turned around I asked, "Can you please show me where I can pick up my schedule?"

"Yeah, I'll take her to the office and met up with you before history," she said to Will before giving him a sweet little kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too baby," he said before nodding to me and walking away with Zach.

I heard him making fun of them and then I heard him shout out in pain. I figured Will had punched him or used some sort of his power on him. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"How long have you two been together?" I asked as we made our way to the front office. "You two seem so effortless around each other. It's like you don't even have to try."

She smiled before lacing our arms together. "We've been best friends since we were in 1st grade and Will couldn't figure out how I got my bean sprout to grow so well. Then we came here and he dated this girl that was bent on bringing everyone down, aka Major Pain. Then her little henchmen decided to attack me and the rest of the kids you met this morning on the bus teamed up with Will to fight them. We won and Will and I got together, it was awesome."

I smiled at the light behind her eyes. She was really in love with this boy; that was something that I'd always wanted. I wanted someone who made my eyes light up and made me smile at the thought of them. I'd never been in love with anyone before and I was hoping this new school was going to change that for me.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I got a review and I got so excited. You guys that favorited and subscribed to this story, I love you soooo much. You're completely perfect in every conceivable way :)

* * *

><p>I got my schedule and barely made it to my first class before the late bell rang. I had gym first block; I don't know what gods I'd angered in my past to make this my first class but right now I was cursing at them in every language I could speak. Mandarin, Chinese, Spanish, French, Dutch, German, Korean, and even a little bit of Vietnamese; yeah, I was a little bit bilingual.<p>

I was wearing my gym clothes and they were a little bit on the big side so I had to tie the shirt and shorts up. I just hoped to God that they wouldn't fall in the middle of class and embarrass me. That would be the perfect way to start of my year, flashing my girly parts to the entire class.

I caught sight of Warren's red streaked hair and ran towards him. He didn't even glance up from his book when I sat down next to him. I figured he thought he was too much of badass to show any emotions. Yeah, I'd dated guys like him before.

"Are you going to ignore me the entire time I sit here or are you going to talk to me?" I asked as I leaned back on my elbows and waited for the class to start.

"I'm not ignoring you I'm just in a really good part of my book and I don't want to talk. Feel free to keep sitting there, braids," he said, smirking at the little nickname.

I jumped when the coach's loud voice boomed through the gym. "Today we're going to learn the basics of dodging other's attacks. I need you to pair up with someone and start flinging things at each other. Take turns being the thrower and the dodger; make sure we keep it safe though."

I looked around the gym and saw a couple of guys starting to walk towards me. I turned to Warren and took his hand in mine, "Please be my partner. I don't want any of these guys to get anywhere near me."

He rolled his eyes and I felt his hand heating up in mine so I quickly pulled it out of his grip. "I'll be your partner but I don't like it when people touch me. Let's go."

"I'm an extremely touchy person so you're going to have to get over that," I said, walking to any empty spot on the floor. When people moved to get further away from Warren I put my hands on my hips and asked, "What's their problem?"

"My father is Barron Battles so I'm automatically going to be a villain as well. They like to keep their distance in case I break," he said in a gruff voice.

I nodded but didn't say anything. I smacked his hands as a gesture for him to start but he stood still. "What's up? Start shooting fire at me! Come on, don't be a loser."

"I don't want to hurt you, this is a power that shouldn't be taken lightly," he muttered, leaning up against the wall behind him. "Plus I don't think you could handle it, braids."

I sighed before picking up the nearest thing to us, a shelf of textbooks, with my mind. I threw every one of the books at him one by one. I made sure they each hit it a different spot each time so I knew eventually he would get annoyed and start shooting his fire at me.

"Come on Peace, are you going to let her beat you up like this? Man up, hothead," Coach shouted from across the gym making people stare over at us.

I used this as leverage and started to throw more things at him. From books to gym bags to basketballs, they all hit him and bounced off. I heard him let out a growl before burning one of the books that was about to hit his face.

He shot a strand of fire straight at me so I dropped down into a backbend to avoid it. Then I did a back walk over and came back to stand in front of him. When he threw the next strand I thought about something, I wondered if I could manipulate his fire and use it against him? When he shot it at me I threw up my hands and concentrated really hard on controlling it.

I shot it towards him and he barely hit his stomach on the floor in time. The fire shot past where his head was and hit the wall behind him.

"That was a really good hustle, Cruise; all of you all can learn a lesson from her," coach shouted from up in his chair. "You're done for today, Cruise, passed with an A. Same goes for you Peace if you can manipulate her powers to your benefit."

"Yeah streaks, manipulate my powers to your benefit," I taunted from my place in front of him. "I'm a little girl and you're getting your ass kicked by me. Isn't that embarrassing?"

I could see him calculating and I decided to take advantage of it. I lifted up the trashcan and pulled the bag out of it before placing it over Warren's body. It burst into flames and suddenly everything I'd lifted over to him flew towards me except this time they were on fire.

One of them hit me before I could reflect it off and I flew into the wall behind me. I felt my head fly back and connect with the concrete. I felt blood fill up my mouth and I spat it onto the ground before jumping back up and throwing the stuff back at Warren.

"I'm done now, I'm going to go change and make sure that I don't have a concussion and third degree burns," I shouted at coach before stalking off towards the girls' locker room.

"Lena!" I heard Warren shouting as he chased after me.

"Stop chasing me," I shouted before throwing him away from me and continuing to the locker room. "I'm done with this."

I pushed inside and sat on one of the benches trying to catch my rapid breath. The door flew open and Warren came in with his hand over his eyes, "I need to talk to you about what just happened. Please don't be naked because this is going to be awkward if you are."

When I didn't respond he moved his hands off of his eyes. I locked mine with his and said, "I think you may have fractured my skull and charred my leg. Why did you throw me against that wall so hard?"

He ran a hand through his hair before saying, "I didn't mean to. My powers are linked to my emotions and you pissed me off so much that I snapped. I am so sorry; I really didn't mean to hurt you at all. I don't apologize for anything ever and I promise this time I mean it."

There was something in his words that made me believe him. Whether it was his brown eyes that looked like molten chocolate or the way his lip was caught between his teeth. I sighed and nodded before pulling him into a hug.

He tensed and muttered, "I told you that I don't touch people. I almost killed you and now you're hugging me? What the hell's wrong with you?"

I pulled away from him and smiled, "I'm a complex individual. I promise that you're never going to understand why I do most of the things that I do. So if you were smart you'd stop trying to figure me out, Mr. Peace."

He rolled his eyes and bumped my shoulder with his. "You're going to figure out that I'm not one to give up easily. If you're complicated that just means that I'm going to try harder to figure you out."

I felt my cheeks heating up but suddenly the coach blew his whistle to signal that class was coming to an end. Warren nodded at me before he ran out of the locker room and left me with all of these feelings that I didn't know what to do with.

* * *

><p>Can you review so more and become even more perfect?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Sky High nor do I own the song 'All About Us', no that song belongs to He Is We and Owl City. I just fucking love the song; excuse my language.

Speaking of language, there's some slightly bad language in like one paragraph. It's like three words but I thought I throw out a warning to you all who are reading this horrendous story.

* * *

><p>I'd been at Sky High for almost a month now and I absolutely adored it. I had two best friends, that's two more than I've ever had in my life. Between Layla and Warren I always had someone to talk to about everything. I would talk to Layla about my feelings for Warren, the planet, and my powers whereas I would talk to Warren about pretty much everything else.<p>

Take right now for example; I was sitting in one of the booths at the Chinese restaurant that he worked at after school. Seeing as I was a vegetarian this was a really good place for me to eat, most of the food here was veggies.

He walked up to my table with a pitcher of water in his hand. "What's up with you today, braids? You haven't said more than a couple of words to me all day. I'll go get Layla on your ass, I'm not scared."

I sighed before dropping my chopsticks onto my plate and looking up into his beautiful eyes. I sighed before putting all of my cards on the table. "I'm really into this guy but I know he thinks of me as just a friend. I don't know how to get him to realize that I'm not just one of the boys."

Something shifted on his face but before I could place it he'd covered it up. "I think this guy is retarded for not noticing you, you're pretty hard to ignore. Why don't you just tell him that you're into him? I'm sure it's not as hard as you're making it."

I ran a hand over my face before placing them in my lap. He didn't know how fucking hard this was for me, he was my best friend and I was completely in love with him. How in the hell am I supposed to just tell him that I'm into him? It's not that damn simple.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said, giving him the best fake smile that I could muster. "I guess I should just tell him and ruin our friendship, it seems completely worth it. Have you ever thought about going into a counseling career?"

He rolled his eyes before getting up and taking my empty plate back to the kitchen. I watched him walk away before getting out my phone and texting Layla. I really needed some girl time and she was my go to girl.

-I need some girl time to talk about our Peace problem. – Lena.

I sat my phone on the table as I waited for Warren to come back. Once he did he had his hair pulled back into a ponytail and an apron in his hand. "On a scale of 1-10 how much do you love me?"

I silently freaked out; had he already realized that he was the guy that I was into? Then I realized he probably wanted me to go help him in the kitchen. I rolled my shoulders a couple times before sliding my phone into my back pocket and putting the apron on. I put my purse behind the counter and followed Warren into the kitchen.

I ended up drying the dishes and putting them back onto the shelves while he washed them. We worked in mostly silence except for the clank of the dishes against the sink or the glass hitting against each other as I placed the plates on the shelves. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and hit play on whatever song I'd last listened to.

I recognized the beginning music and started to sing along when the voices began. "Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance. I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down. Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet. Give it a try, it'll be alright."

Warren was glancing at me out of the corner of his eye as he washed his dishes. I smiled at him before continuing to sing, "The room's hush, hush and now's our moment. Take it in, feel it all, and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me. We're doing this right."

Warren suddenly flicked the soap suds towards me and caught me off guard so they actually hit me. I shrieked before levitating half of the sink full of water of his head and smiling at him.

"Do you want to apologize for that, hothead? You got me all wet," I said, frowning slightly and letting the water fall drop a little bit lower.

"I don't apologize to just anyone, braids. You know that," he said stepping out from under the water and closer to me. "I need to know if you're worth apologizing to."

He backed me into a wall and pinned me there with his body. I held the water in the air until he slammed my wrists against the wall behind me with his hands. I heard the water hit the ground but I was helpless to break his gaze.

"Are you worth apologizing to?" he whispered to me.

I felt his hands heating up on my wrists the longer I stayed silent the hotter they got. When they got too hot to handle I said, "I think I'm worth it, oh my God. Fuck Warren, stop it that hurts."

He smirked before backing off and going back to washing the dishes. I stood against the wall as I tried to calm my heart and my racing breath. I heard my phone go off and realized that Layla must have texted me back.

-For sure, when and where? –Layla.

I sighed in relief as I texted her back. I seriously needed to get out of this awkward situation.

-Would it be alright if it was right now? Some serious shit just went down and I need girl talk. –Lena.

I took the apron off and threw it into the dirty towel bin. I yanked my bag from behind the counter and ran outside to try and cool myself off. I sat on the outside bench and waited for Layla's response.

-I can't right now, I'm working on a project with Will. Can we do a sleepover tonight? –Layla.

I sighed before replying back to her.

-Yeah, just come on over after you're done. Text Mag and tell her to come too. –Lena.

I slipped my phone into my bag and started my trek back to my house. I was half way there when I heard someone chasing me and shouting my name. When I turned around I saw Warren running to me.

When he reached me he said, "I'm sorry if I crossed a line with you. I was just goofing and didn't mean for it to go that far. Don't be mad at me, braids."

I sighed before turning around and continuing my route to my house. I felt him following me but I tried my best to ignore him. Suddenly he threw his arm out and grabbed my wrist tightly in his hand. It heated up enough to make me stop and turn to face him.

"What do you want? I was trying to help you do something and have a little bit of fun but you burnt me. I'm starting to see a little pattern in this friendship, you hurt me then you apologize and I forgive you," I said, throwing his hand off of me.

"I know what you're saying and I'm really sorry for it. I realize that I say that a lot to you but I'm always serious," he shouted.

I ignored him and continued walking, tears blurring my vision. I heard him yelling my name but I kept on walking away.

Once I shut my door I called Layla. "Can you please come over earlier than planned? I really need you right now, Lays. Please?"

"Of course, I'll be right there," she said before I heard the dial tone.

* * *

><p>I realize Warren is out of character but I want to show that he's different when he's around Lena. So bear with me on it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't edit this so don't judge me.

* * *

><p>Once Layla got there I fell into her lap sobbing. She brushed my curls out of my face and rocked me, obviously knowing better than to try and get me to stop. I don't think it was possible for me to stop at this moment, I think I was too hurt.<p>

When the tears did stop Layla pushed me up into a sitting position and asked, "Can you tell me what's going on with you two? I thought you were good with each other."

"I feel like we're in a destructive relationship. I guess it's because he can't control his powers and his emotions are on hyper drive when we're together or whatever but I'm tired of him hurting me," I said, grabbing my elbows.

She threw up a palm and said, "Okay, no one expects you to completely except his powers but are you blowing this out of proportion? I mean had he done anything that was so bad it left marks or did he just heat up a little bit?"

I showed her my wrist and the red marks all around them. "I know he's not doing it on purpose but it just sort of grinds on my nerves, you know? I try to give him the benefit of the doubt but he makes it so hard to do."

I heard someone knocking on my door roughly so I ran downstairs to answer it. Warren was standing outside with his hair still up in its ponytail and looked like he'd ran his hands through it a lot.

"Hey braids, can I talk to you in private please?" he muttered quietly, glancing behind me. "Out here if you don't mind."

I figured Layla was standing at the foot of the steps so I nodded and walked out onto the porch. I sat on the swing and pulled my knees up to my chest. "You have five minutes, make it worth it."

He nodded before he started to talk. "I know that I keep hurting you but you just make my emotions freak out. I can't control them because you're so beautiful that it just makes me insane. I try to control myself but as soon as you giggle or flip your hair all of my control disappears."

He just called me beautiful. God, I really don't want to look too much into this and get hurt but I really want him to be in love with me too. I mean was it really too much to ask for?

"That's awesome but what does it mean? Can we not be friends anymore or something?" I asked, tugging on one of my curls in nerves. "Because that wasn't what I wanted, I need you in my life Warren."

I saw his cheeks turn pink and I did a little victory dance in my head, I'd made Warren Peace blush. But my victory was short lived when he said, "I think I might be falling in love with you, braids. I know that you probably don't feel the same way about me or anything like that but I just needed to get that out there and-"

I silenced him by jumping off of the swing and using his collar to pull him to me. I pressed my lips against his and groaned at the heat they produced. I pulled the elastic out of his hair and knotted my fingers in his hair. I felt his tongue swipe over the split in my lips and I groaned before letting him in.

His tongue immediately started fighting mine for dominance. I tried for a couple of seconds until I just let him win, he was so masculine. I felt him digging his fingers into my hips and I felt the slightest heat coming from them but nothing like earlier at the restaurant.

Once we broke the kiss he leaned his forehead against mine and smirked at me trying to catch my breath. "You're such a lightweight, braids."

I hit him in the chest before responding to him, "You're such a hothead, streaks."

This time he lifted me off the ground and sat me on the edge of my porch railing. I started to flail around but he caught my arms and put them behind his head. "I promise that I'm never going to let you ever get hurt again. Especially at me expense."

Before I could respond he took my face in his hands and pulled my mouth to his. This kiss was hotter and more passionate. I felt him nibbling on my lip but I refuse to let him in, I was going to be the dominant one this time.

"Open your fucking mouth," he growled out against my lips, tugging on the tips of my hair slightly. "Dammit braids, why are you being so stubborn?"

I smirked before pulling away from him. "You're so vulgar, hothead. I don't know if I like this side of you or not. Why don't you keep going so I can find out?"

He rolled his eyes but before he could do anything I heard the door open up. "Oh are you two serious? This is completely disgusting, why are you out on the porch? I feel like I need to go get the water hose and spray you all down."

Warren slammed his hands on the railing next to my butt. "Can't we get some time alone?"

I smiled before pushing him back so I could jump down. I walked up to Layla and gave her a sheepish grin, "Is it too late for me to tell you that you can go back to Will's place?"

She let out a sigh but I saw the smile light up her eyes. She was in love with him and wanted to be with him as much as she possibly could. Now I understood what that felt like because I had it with Warren. It was like we were being pulled together by some unseen force and I was helpless to stop it.

She skipped down the sidewalk and once she was out of sight Warren pulled me close to him. "I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me. This is completely your choice; I'm leaving it up to you."

I smirked before knotting my fingers in his hair and pulling his mouth back down to mine. This time I opened my mouth and let him take control. Once he pulled away I felt every nerve in my entire body running raw and tingles were zapping everywhere our bodies were touching.

"You're what I want now and I'm pretty sure you're what I'm going to want forever. You're not perfect but I'm not either, I think we're just going to have to take each day and face it together. Can we do that?" I asked, taking his face in my hands.

He gave me the most genuine smile that I've ever saw him muster before picking me up and packing me into the house. We ended up sitting in my living room and sharing kisses. By the time night hit we were completely loved up, not that I was complaining or anything.

I heard someone rattling the doorknob and felt Warren tense beside me. I took his hand in mine and gave it tight squeeze. "They're just my parents, you've already met them."

He sighed before squeezing mine back. "Yeah but that was when we were just best friends. Now I'm with their only little girl and I'm afraid that your father's going to kill me."

I kissed his forehead just as my mother's key turned the lock. I heard my father place his briefcase on the table before walking into the room with mom on his heels. They took in the fact that our fingers were intertwined before my mother punched my father in the stomach.

"You owe me fifty bucks," she giggled. "I told you they'd get together before the end of the month and now look at them, they're completely in love."

I felt my jaw drop when my father took out his wallet and handed my mother the money. Then he looked at us and with the most serious expression asked, "Couldn't you two wait another month before you figured out your feelings? Seriously, she's never going to let me hear the end of this."

I jumped to my feet and moved over to them. "What are you two doing betting on mine and Warren's relationship? Are you two back in middle school?"

My mother looked down at her feet and my father rubbed the back of his neck. I felt Warren's hands on my waist. "Why don't you let them have their fun? They're okay with us together and that's all that matters. You're all that matters, braids."

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You're all perfect and beautiful but this is the last chapter. I didn't want to drag it on and make it seem redundant. So thank you from the bottom of my heart :)<p> 


End file.
